Billy
Profile Summary Billy portrayed a number of soldiers, though all had the same same personality. He was a gruff trooper, given a command very early on. He always had an opinion and would as soon argue his orders as he would follow them. Billy made friends, and enemies, very quickly. Ivory Station Billy was part of the group of fourteen spartans sent to take out Ivory Station. While approaching the station their pelican was hit by and AA Gun and was forced to crash land inside the hanger bay. Billy was unharmed and imediatly jumped out of the overturned King Raven. There he defended his squadmates untill they recovered. Their position became overrun and they were forced to flee through a nearby door. But berfore doing so, Billy grabbed the still dazed Connor by the collar and hauled him up, then gave him a swift kick through the door. The Billy descovered Aaron dead, hanging upsidedown from stray wires extruding from the crashed pelican. He grabbed Aaron's dog tags and then retreated to regroup with the rest of Foxtrot - 1. They radioed for evac and were told to shut down the station sheilds and a pelican would meet up with them in Hanger 2. They then fought their way through the station and along the way lost Alex, Nikki, and Rebecca. They came to a glass wall with a steel door in the middle. In the center of the room sat a terminal. Colin volunteered but Devon took his place because Colin was the only technician without Alex. Jared offered to back him up and the went into th chamber the door slammed shut and locked behind them. They continued to the terminal. Devon stepped on a pressure pad, though, and gas stared to flood the chamber. Billy watch, horrified, as the two of them started to colapse. Choking, Devon tossed a C4 charge on the wall as he fell. He maneged to detonate it but was dead by the time the others got to him. Their tags were collected and the remaining eight moved on. They blew a hole in the oposite wall and found themselves three meters above a narrow bridge. Suddenly, two rebels in mech suites walked out of the doors on either side of the bridge. Brendan managed to throw the one in front of them off the bridge but it grabbed his ankle and dragged him down with it. Marley confronted the second mech, standing in its way. He yelled for the rest of the squad to run and pulled the pin of a grenade. Travis yelled for everyone to get through the door and was shot between the eyes by a hidden sniper. Connor grabbed his dog tags just as the bridge blew. Sadly, Tatiana was caught in the blast and killed. They reached the control room and killed the rebels inside. They saw dozens of approaching rebels on the moniters. Billy and Connor silently went into the hall, shut the door, and busted the mechinisim. They fought greatly but were overrun and gunned down... Category:Character Category:Original Member Category:Original Member Category:Original Member Category:Good Category:1st Gen